


Without You I'll Perish

by BlackSparrows



Series: Larry One Shots [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Future, Hurt Louis, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lost Love, M/M, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSparrows/pseuds/BlackSparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis suddenly saw his entire future flash before his eyes, his future that will take place if he let Harry walk away, it was horrendous; it was complete and utter torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You I'll Perish

"Don’t!" Louis called out as Harry’s hand grazed the door handle.

"Don’t what?" Harry asked. He knew that stopping himself from leaving was a mistake, because this had happened before and he didn't want to repeat it. He didn't want to hear Louis’ promises to change and finally be what Harry needed. He didn't want to forgive Louis and go back to how they were, with Harry wrapped around Louis’ finger, so tight he’d be close to breaking. But then again, in some part of his Louis-drenched mind he did want all of that, just with the promises fulfilled, and that is probably why he stopped to listen. Maybe this time Louis will finally say what Harry needed him to. Maybe this time, Louis will _finally_ see how much Harry needed him and how much he himself, needed Harry in return.

"Just don’t." Louis trembled. He desperately needed Harry to stay and not give up. But Harry just sighed, he really had given up this time.

Louis suddenly saw his entire future flash before his eyes, his future that will take place if he let Harry walk away, it was horrendous; it was complete and utter torture. He saw himself sat next to the bins during lunch, while across the hall Harry was _surrounded_ by so many people laughing, still so beautiful and absolutely glorious. But he wasn't truly happy, because his smile won't quite reach his eyes; something was missing... (Hopefully the boy who stole his heart and left, never to return, was that someone missing).

Then the scene abruptly changed and he was collapsed on bitter concrete, blood gushing from his head. Davy was stood over him, surrounded by his laughing goons, and he was hissing something barely audible in Louis’ ear, but Louis could make out some words like _'you deserve it',_ and _'dirty little fag'_. It was appalling but for some reason Louis agreed with them. No one was going to save him, he didn't even deserve to be saved; he hurt the only person that mattered. He hurt Harry, and this was his punishment: he was going to die.

But then Louis heard someone running, followed by shouting and then Davy and his goons are gone. He was losing consciousness but just before he blacked out, he saw an angel. Before he went he saw Harry. Terrified and crying Harry, but that just meant he still cared, he still loved Louis and that was all Louis needed, he was finally at peace. The light finally went out and that was it, over.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a one shot (or chapter fic) I'm writing which is called 'Worth the Wait'. I'm going to type it all before I post it though.
> 
> And yes, that was a Shameless US reference in the dialogue.


End file.
